


imagination (maybe not really)

by sitrsouls



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: But doesn't show it, Childhood Friends, F/F, Imaginary Friends, Imagination, Light Angst, Maybe - Freeform, and soft, friends to strangers to lovers, jinsoul is blonde, jungeun is hurt, lipsoul friends to strangers to lovers, rest of loona just watches these dumbasses, sooyoung will get her girlfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitrsouls/pseuds/sitrsouls
Summary: jinsol and jungeun met and were inseparable. the problem was that jinsol wasn't real (or was she) and when she dissapeared without a trace jungeun didn't have anything to trace her with.orthey met older and more messed up
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. imagining

EIGHT YEARS.

Wandering alone in the park seemed very uninteresting to young Kim Jungeun. Her parents decided that moving into a new environment would do their child better. Jungeun didn't quite agree, she knew that what she liked. She was 8, not 2!

More bitter thoughts invaded her mind and there was nothing she could do here. Her parents said that she would surely find someone around, but she found no one. She scrunched her up eyebrows in concentration. Her friend good friend from Cheongju, Jiwoo had told her that when she closed her eyes and wished for a friend, someone appeared in front of her. 

Jungeun thought that it was silly. How can someone suddenly appear out of nowhere? It didn't make any sense but it didn't seem like a bad idea. So she closed her eyes and wished for a friend.

Her mother always said that boys are not to be trusted, so she imagined a girl with dark hair and cutely shaped eyebrows. She wished that the girl would sing her songs and play instruments for her. She smiled while thinking about her. This girl would be perfect. 

"Hello?" a girly voice startled her. Jungeun's eyes snapped open and widened in surprise. Could this be? "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that." The girl looked at her, apologetic. Jungeun wasn't mad at all. She just couldn't believe what she was seeing. She resembled the friend Jungeun wished for.

"Oh, it's alright!" Jungeun smiled brightly at her new companion. "My name is Jungeun and you?" The girl looked happy and offered her a hand. "I'm Jung Jinsol! We can be friends if you want to."

"Yes, I would love to! I was very bored but now we can play!" Jinsol grinned a little. 'Her eyes sparkle when she smiles. She looks like a fairy' Jungeun thought.

"We could play hide&seek..." The dark-haired girl offered. Jungeun nodded eagerly. "It's been so long since I played and I was so good at it!"

"Really?" Jinsol raised her eyebrows challengingly. "We will see Jungie."

The rest of the day was spent in happiness and giggles. Both of the girls were glad that they met such a good friend. 

"You will be here tomorrow, right? " Jungeun said nervously, playing with hems of her shirt. Jinsol patted her arm with affection. "Of course Jungie! We will meet each other every day!" 

And so the girls would meet up every day. They shared laughs and played together, they fought but most importantly, Jinsol became a person (not exactly a person) that Jungeun could trust the most. It was kind of silly that her best friend was imaginary but she wouldn't trade her for anything else.

FIFTEEN YEARS OLD

As Jungeun went into a scary world of teenagers, high school, and crushes, she slowly began to neglect her old friend. All the girls from her class were laughing at such things like hanging out on a playground and imaginary friends. Jungeun didn't enjoy the vision of being the only odd out and started to appear at their spot, less and less. 

On the other hand, Jinsol wasn't aware of this. She still showed up at their place every day and waited. At first, she believed inJungeun's excuses about how busy she was with school work because she, of course, experienced it too. Slowly, but surely she started noticing the distance between them. The disapproving looks when she suggested they should play some board games or hide & seek.

Jinsol was loyal and wanted to stay with Jungeun till the very end but as the other girl started distancing, she thought about the offer made by her parents. Should she move to the USA or should she stay here with her aunt? She didn't want to disappoint her friend but it seemed like she wouldn't be too upset about it. 

Jungeun, even if uninterested, still cared and when Jinsol didn't show up she started to get worried. She couldn't even call her because she was the product of her imagination. What happened to her? Why would she disappear so suddenly? No matter how hard she tried to make her comeback, nothing worked. So after a couple of months, she gave up. 

Her days seemed to become dull and even her crush wasn't enough to fill the blank space the other girl made when she left. Her life went on perfectly well and without problems, but the thoughts about Jinsol was still in the back of her head.

EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD

Walking confidently on the hallway of the BBC High School in Seoul was Kim Jungeun. She was aware of all the amazed stares she was getting and they weren't even bothering her anymore. She was used to the admiration of her peers. Her friend, Jeon Heejin told her multiple times why she was so popular - she was 'hot' and 'intimidating' in their eyes. 

While she didn't particularly care about popularity, a lot of other students did. It was really hard to find a person you could trust. Thankfully, she did and now had not so small group of friends. Heejin and Hyunjin, the inseparable duo which could get on your nerves, Vivi and Haseul, the slightly older but not any less chaotic girlfriends. Hyejoo and Chaewon, the hot and cold girls, wanted to seem intimidating but were just soft. 

And of course Jiwoo. Her best friend still lived in Cheongju but they kept in contact for most of the years. When her group of friends met up, you could be certain. It was going to be loud, chaotic but wholesome.

Jungeun still felt a little empty after the suspicious disappearance of Jinsol. She wasn't real so how could she just disappear like that? She wondered while walking to the class.

She opened the door to her classroom and was welcomed by frightened glances. She shook her head because she isn't that scary. While sitting down, she overheard some whispers.

"New girl?", "Hot?", "Blonde? From the USA?", "What do you mean gay?"

What was with all these people and their rumors? It wasn't that interesting, truth to be told. So what if someone was gay? She knew more gay women than she had fingers. Not to mention that she was one of them. She rolled her eyes and waited for the professor to come and start the lesson.

When Mr. Yang finally came, he was dragging a familiar girl with him. Jungeun couldn't believe what she was seeing. She rubbed her eyes and blinked twice in disbelief.

In front of her was standing blonde Jung Jinsol with a shy smile on her lips and eyes directed at her.


	2. welcome back...i guess

Jinsol looked very different, good type of different though. The last time she saw her, the other girl had dark hair and was a little shorter than her now she towered over her. Her jawline was now very defined and, oh god, the older girl was more than gorgeous as if the gods themeselves took their sweet time to carve her features out. All her thoughts flew away and she wasn't even surprised to see her, that's how shocked she was. Jinsol was smoking hot now and everyone noticed that.

"Ekhem." the sound of her professor roughly clearing his throat woke her up from her daydream. "As you all can see, we have a new student today. Care to introduce yourself?"

"All right," she said brightly and grinned. "My name is Jung Jinsol and I'm a transfer student from the US."

Jungeun frowned. She gets to know what her friend (can she still call Jinsol her friend? She wasn't sure) was doing just now? After three years of absence? All of this didn't add up. Why is she even here? She wasn't real but all of her classmates could see her, by the looks on their faces.

"Let's look for a vacant seat for you," his small eyes scanned the classroom, as if looking for a prey and like always they somehow landed on her. He scrunched his eyebrows, "Well there it is. Kim Jungeun raise your hand so she can see where you are."

Jungeun grimaced and raised her hand slowly, obviously reculant. Opposite to Jungeun's reaction, Jinsol beamed at her and practically skipped towards, now, their desk. 

When everything was settled, Mr. Yang started his boring lecture about math, his monotone voice reaching her ears but she just blocked it out. Jungeun never really cared for this subject, she preferred more creative ones like writing and singing. She faintly recalled that Jinsol loved this class. She remembers that the older found comfort in the regulas and formuas. Even if she didn't want to admit it, she hoped that the other girl didn't change that much.

"Hi Jungie," Jinsol whispered. "I missed you."

Jungeun gritted her teeth, hard. This is what she gets after so much time of radio silence? No, she won't budge. Jinsol hurt her a lot when she disappeared, she wasn't going to let her forget that. The one thing she was sure of was that she respected herself a lot.

Frustrated with the lack of a response, Jinsol pocked her with a pen, "Not now, Sol." Jungeun had a begging undertone in her voice, so Jinsol let her go. 

"Promise that we will get to talk after class?" For her own sake, Jungeun nodded but didn't intend to keep the promise. Jinsol smiled softly, "Thank you. It means a lot."

Jungeun could only sigh. She knew that Jinsol had the softest heart and it would hurt her. She had to think about it. Should she sacrifice her feelings? Or should she make Jinsol feel how she felt all those years? 

She didn't have a answer before the bell rang so she went with the easier option and before she even knew it, she was out of the class. "Hey! Kim Jungeun! You promised!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Taking quick, ragged breaths Jinsol choked out, "Why are you running away?"

Jungeun lightly pushed her away, trying to not look at the hurt expression, "I'm not in a mood to talk to you Jinsol." 

Jinsol frowned and took a step forward, only to be stopped by a big hand. "What are you doing?", Kim Hyunjin spoke out with a steely tone in her voice. 

"Wait! I don't want to hurt her. I just want to talk." Jinsol tried desperately. It was a sad sight to see. She was struggling against Hyunjin who was obviously stronger and didn't want to back out. 

"Well, she doesn't want to. Can't you take a message?" she mocked. Jungeun saw Jinsol blinking away her tears. "Hyunjin, stop." 

Hyunjin glared at her friend. "She was trying to touch when you were visibly uncomfortable."

Jungeun shrugged, "It was probably a reflex of hers. We were touchy in the past." Hyunjin let Jinsol go, albeit a little reluctantly. 

"What do you mean in the past?" Hyunjin asked clearly confused. Jungeun couldn't blame her, she never mentioned Jinsol to her friends, as she was afraid of their reaction. 

"She's Jinsol. We used to be best friends." Jungeun answered calmly, not missing her surprised expression. "It doesn't matter anyway. Let's just go."

She saw Jinsol trying to say something, only to stop right after. Jungeun, not wanting to look at her defeated expression any longer, left with Hyunjin by her side.

The dark haired girl waited for a while but she couldn't contain herself anymore, "What do you mean by 'we used to be best friends'?" 

Jungeun could only sigh in resignation, "Can you drop it Hyun?"

"I wish I could. Why did you look so unconfortable?" Hyunjin asked more desperatly this time, she wanted to know what was bothering her friend. She passed as cold to people who didn't know her but deep inside she cared.

"Look Hyunjin," Jungeun stopped in her tracks,"I know you are worried. And I appreciate that more than you think. But I think I need to sort that out with Jinsoul first. I'm sorry."

The younger girl hesitated for a moment but then took a step forward and hugged Jungeun. She returned the hug, kinda surprised but not any less grateful for it. "Okay, Jungie. You know I care right?"

Jungeun chuckled,"Of course you big softie." Hyunjin narrowed her eyes and stepped out of the hug. "What the fuck did you just call me?"

"Nothing. I said nothing." Jungeun smiled innocently. The dark haired girl threw her one last menancing glare and went ahead. "Wait for me! Kim Hyunjin! Why are you walking so damn fast?!"

The bickering duo went on completly unaware of the longing stare that was following them. Jinsol knew she shouldn't be bitter about the friendship that was going on between the two. She didn't know what was the feeling bubbling deep in her stomach and she didn't want to know. Only thing she knew was that she felt weird about Hyunjin.

She watched them leave and turned around not expecting to bump into someone. She fell to the ground, hard. "Oh my god! Are you okay? I din't mean to, I-I just thought you were still going forward..." 

Jinsol took her hand and helped herself up. She dusted herself of and looked up to see a very beatiful girl. "It's alright! I'm sorry I shouln't have turned so abruptly..."

The other girl laughed, "I guess we are both wrong then. I'm Sooyoung by the way. I haven't seen you around here though? Are you new?"

"Oh yes. My name is Jung Jinsol. I suppose you must have heard things about me then?"

Sooyoung just smirked, "Things I did hear but I would like to confirm them. Wanna eat lunch together?"

Jinsol didn't see anything bad about eating lunch with Sooyoung until she figures out what to do to make Jungeun forgive her. "Sure."


	3. so now you care?

Jungeun felt hot looks on her back as she walked towards the table that her and her friends 'claimed' theirs. They didn't really claim it but people were too afraid to ask if they could sit with them. Jungeun didn't know why and she didn't really care. Her friends were enough for her. 

She approached Chaewon from behind, slowly without making any noise. She put her finger to her lips and rest of them understood immediately and kept quiet.

"BOO!" she probably startled the whole school with her loud ass voice but it didn't bother her. Chaewon jumped on her seat, terrfied while Hyunjin was recording everything. "FUCK YOU KIM JUNGEUN!" she screeched while giving her stinky eye.

Jungeun just laughed with fondness. She really loved her friends and their habbits. She could go on lengths about how Hyejoo acted like she was cold and didn't want affection while at the same time she was leaving them notes about how loved and valid they were and how Vivi acted as if she was the youngest in group when she was the oldest.

"What happened to you in maths?" Heejin asked calmly but Jungeun knew her well enough to know when the girl was curious. Besides how did she know that something even happened? She trusted Hyunjin and was sure that the dark haired girl wouldn't tell a living soul about what happened.

"How do you know something happened?" Jungeun replied suspicioulusly, while sitting down besides Vivi and Hyejoo. "OH SO you are saying that something came up?" Heejin smiled cheekily at the pouting Jungeun. "Nayeon said that the new girl Jinsoul and you were getting awfuly cozy. What happened to your promise to not have girlfriend before finals? Or did you forget about that?"

Jungeun rolled her eyes. She was slowly regretting that she chose to stray from her player image. Well, she was never much of a player but the whole school had some kind of obssesion with painting her as if she was. 

"I didn't do anything. It's not like that." she said finally. Haseul rised her eyebrows at her. "Then why the fuck is she staring at you as if you've put all the stars in the sky. AND she is sitting with Sooyoung?"

Jungeun whipped her head into the direction that Haseul mentioned, and, indeed there she was. Jung Jinsol gazing at her like a lost puppy not even listening to Sooyoung who was blabbering about something. Jungeun could only imagine what the older girl was saying.

Vivi chuckled, "I thought that your head is going to rip itself from your body - that how fast you were. I thought you didn't like her?"

Jungeun groaned. She knew she couldn't avoid all of the expectating eyes. She could avoid Hyunjin because she was alone but she didn't want to keep secrets from her friends.

"Somehow you all found out about this. I'm sorry Hyunjin, I was secretive for nothing." She facepalmed and shoot Hyunjin an apologetic look. Hyunjin just shrugged and smirked at her. She was glad that she will at least get to hear her story.

"I so know that you will not belive me." Jungeun groaned. 

"Let me be the judge of that." Hyejoo said with a dangerous glint in her eyes. The older girl just glared at her and went on with her story.

"I moved out off Cheongju when I was 8. I didn't like it at all. New place, new home and no Jiwoo to keep me company. My parents were annoyed by my constant whining and told me that I should go to a playground. That's where I've met her. But I literally thought she was unreal!"

An incredulous laugh shot out of Chaewon. "You are trying to say that you had such a large crush on her that you thought she wasn't human?!" She only calmed down when she saw the stoic expression on Jungeun's face. "OH you are actually serious?"

Jungeun rolled her eyes. "Moving on. I thought she was only a product of my imagination. We went on for some years when she left me without a goodbye, without a text or a call. She was my best friend and she left as if she didn't even make me love her." 

Haseul shoot her an pitiful look but Jungeun only scoffed. "I don't care. Not anymore." 

All of the girls knew that it wasn't the truth but decided that it wasn't their place to interfere with her relationships. 

"Now that we have this behind us, can I finally FINALLY eat my lunch?" she asked and not even waiting for the reply she dug in her food not minding the disgusted stares that they sent her way. She just smiled sarcastically. 

"She's a pig actually." said Sooyoung, forming her pretty lips in a grimace that did not suit her face at all. 

Jinsol only blinked and turned her head towards her new friend. "Who are you talking about?"

Sooyoung rolled her eyes. "The one you've been staring at for the whole lunch? You know Kim Jungeun, she actually noticed and probably thinks that you are a creep " 

Jinsol choked on her food and gave her a paniced glance.

"Don't look at me like that! It's not my fault that you haven't been listening to me." Sooyoung said exasperated. Here she was - Sooyoung, one of the prettiest girls in their school and Jinsol just ignored her for 15 minutes. 

Jinsol scratched her neck and smiled sheepishly at her new friend. She didn't meant to doze off. "I'm sorry Sooyoung. I just... We have a lot of history together. But I guess she doesn't want to remember it anymore." 

Sooyoung glanced at her, popping her elbows on the table and supported her head on her hands. "Oh? History you say? What history?" 

"We used to be best friends for the longest time but as we bacame older she kind of disappeared. Well she didn't disappear but she's been distant. You know what I mean?" Sooyoung nodded her head, encouraging her to speak. Jinsol cleared her throat. "And just then my parents offered that we go to the US and it was a good timing because I've thought I had nothing left here if she didn't like me anymore. I just wish I had the chance to ask her if she really stopped loving me." 

"Jinsoul. Look at me." Sooyoung grabbed her face and gently snapped it so she could face her. "You are amazing from what I can see. This girl also made a mistake distancing herself from you without any reasonable excuse. It's not your fault exclusively." 

Jinsol removed herself from Sooyoung's hold and sniffled, looking at her gratefully. "How did you know I blamed myself?" 

Sooyoung snorted. "You had this pitiful look in your eyes." 

"You are acting so chic and stylish but actually you are really sweet and comforting." Jinsoul voiced her thoughts and sent her a beaming smile. Sooyoung looked away, suddenly standing up. "What are you doing?" 

The older girl looked back at her, a ghost of a smirk dancing on her lips. "Wouldn't want to be late huh?" 

"Wait! You are right!" Jinsoul stood up abruptly causing her chair to scrap the floor. There were a few annoyed stares sent her way. She was already bowing and apologizing when she felt someone pulling her up. It was Sooyoung, glaring at everybody who's been making any type of negative faces. "Fuck off." 

The kids scrambled, fear etched in their expressions. Jinsoul giggled. "It wasn't that serious, Soo." 

The older snapped her neck in her direction. "What did you just call me?" 

"Oh you don't like it? I can st-" Then Sooyoung beamed and interrupted her. "No! I love it." 

"Okay. Soo." The short haired girl draped her arm around Jinsoul's waist and they went to their class. Unaware of the piercing stare that was directed after them. Jungeun gritted her teeth. Maybe she did care after all. 

Who was Ha Sooyoung and why was she so awfully close to Jinsoul?


End file.
